Bone loss and the resulting osteopenia contribute significantly to the increasing incidence of all kinds of fractures with age. Such fractures not only are associated with an immediate increase in morbidity and mortality, but have long term effects on mobility and independence. The long-term goal of this proposal is to study the effect is of moderate alcohol intake on bone metabolism in men and women in order to diminish the risk of bone loss and fracture which has been associated with alcohol intake. This study will evaluate alcohol intake in non-alcohol dependent individuals. The protocol will study alcohol intake and parameters of mineral metabolism including parathyroid hormone (PTH) collagen breakdown products (dipyrolidinium crosslinks) (DPC), osteoblast activity (osteocalcin) and vitamin D concentrations. The protocol will measure alcohol intake and evaluated longitudinally and their effect on BMD in men and women assessed. It will take seasonal variations of these parameters into account. Finally, the protocol will examine the effect of alcohol intake on changes in femoral and lumbar BMD in men and women. We expect that the initial BMD in men who drink moderately will be less than in those who drink minimally. In women, however, we expect greater BMD in those who drink moderately compared to those who drink minimally. This difference in the effects of alcohol on men and women will be mirrored by similar changes in gonadal steroids. These will be decreased in men who drink moderately, but increased in women who drink moderately.